Storm Warning
by FloatingPalace
Summary: Three months ago, tragedy struck. Maddie's hero died, and she...well, she didn't. She's a sidekick -ahem- "hero support" without a hero, and she's okay with that. At least until the "superpowers that be" decide that she needs another hero-and that another hero needs her. Futurefic, Warren/OC.
1. Empty Days

Maddie stared at the bendy straw. She had stabbed it into her water seconds before, only to realize that she had used the wrong end to stab with. The bendy bit was now at the bottom of an eight-ounce cup brimming with tap water and half-melted ice cubes, and Maddie was too tired to rectify this simple mistake. It had been a long day, filled with paperwork, press conferences and concerned faces that seemed to float indefinitely in her peripheral vision. But she had endured—the press had drifted off to prepare for the evening news, her handler had gone home for a good night's rest, and she had been left to herself, at least for an hour or two.

Where else, she reflected, to go for a session of quiet reflection and self-study but the Paper Lantern, a Chinese restaurant known for its spring rolls and clanging cookware? It was in this restaurant that she sat now, nicely situated in a shadowy corner booth while young children rioted around their tired parents and elderly couples complained about their food to their waiters. In one high corner, a dinosaur of a television was displaying the six o'clock news on channel eleven. The anchors had just finished with their practiced banter about the weather, and were settling into their duty as bringers of bad news.

"Tonight," began Mary Fuller-Street, the channel's signature blonde anchor, "thousands mourn the loss of one of the most valuable telekinetic superheroes that the world has seen in decades—" cut scene to a large crowd standing in a street, each person holding a flickering candle in their hands. "Today, after a three month long search was called off, authorities declared Master Mind dead. Known for his intense powers of mental manipulation as well as his border-vigilante style of crime fighting, this great hero is believed to have met his end in a final battle with arch-nemesis, Storm Bringer over the Atlantic Ocean where the two were last seen locked in a fatal hold. In an exclusive interview with Master Mind's hero support, the mysterious Psy-Kick tells us of that fateful evening."

Mary flashed a dazzling smile and the scene cut again, this time to the image of a young woman clad in a skintight blue spandex suit. Her hands, cloaked to the elbow in shining silver gloves, were folded neatly in her lap. The high collar of her suit and thigh-high boots were silver as well, and the majority of the woman's face was obscured by a blue, lace-patterned mask, but intelligent blue eyes glittered behind the disguise. Her hair was sleeked back into a knot at the base of her neck.

"Psy-Kick, thank you for joining us here today," Mary's voice came from off screen.

The masked lady nodded slowly. "It's an honor to be here with you, Mary." Her voice was deep and calm. Nobody noticed the slight tremor in her voice as she spoke the news anchor's name.

"We know how hard it must be for you to go through such a difficult time. You and Master Mind always seemed to have a very special bond."

"We did."

"Yes," Maddie spoke to her menu. "Very special." She lifted the glass of water to her lips and took a quick sip from the upside-down straw. Her blue eyes shone with unshed tears, and her hands shook. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd seen Tom for the last time. Perhaps that was the reason that every time she heard him discussed on the news, every time she was asked to speak to the public, every time she saw the heading on another newspaper—"Still No Sign of Master Mind"—it hurt worse than taking a punch to the gut.

"Excuse me," someone said, interrupting Maddie's reverie. "Can I take your order?"

Maddie closed her eyes and took a deep breath—_get a grip,_ she thought—and turned to look at the waiter.

"I'll have a—" she froze.

Leaned forward.

Squinted a little bit.

"Oh my gosh," she squeaked. "Warren Peace, you're working at a Chinese restaurant?"

Warren frowned and tapped his pencil slowly against the pad of paper in his left hand. His hair had grown out a couple inches, and he still had those red streaks in it. His eyes were as dark and piercing as ever, and his muscles seemed to bulge even more than they had in high school, if that was even possible.

"Sorry," he said after a second of contemplation. "Do I know you?"

"Oh," Maddie shook her head. "No, no…you don't. I was just—um, that is…my order. That's right. Could I…" she wracked her brains and came up with diddly-squat. She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm so sorry, my mind just went blank—"

"It's fine," Warren almost-smiled. "I'd recommend the spring rolls, stir-fried rice, or the dumplings."

"Dumplings?" Maddie said, regaining her composure. "They sound…good."

"Yep," Warren scribbled something down on his pad.

"And…could I get them to go?"

"Sure thing. That'll be all?"

Maddie nodded silently, and watched him weave his way back through the tables with her order. Who would have thought that the golden boy (well, not exactly golden. More "the dark, brooding, handsome guy with anger management problems that always sat in the back of the classroom and didn't say a word unless he absolutely had to, which made all the little super-girls swoon behind his back boy") of Sky High would be working in the Paper Lantern a year and a half after graduation?

Well, that was rather rude. Maddie frowned—she was one to talk. Who would have thought that a year and a half after _she_ graduated, she would be ordering Chinese food to-go just so she could go back to her apartment to listen to Gene Watson and Burl Ives sing their hearts out on an old vinyl or two for the billionth time that month?

Heck, maybe she would just make a night of it-break out the Haagen-Dazs and watch Steel Magnolias. If she was going to hit rock bottom, she was going to do it right—no ifs, ands or buts about it.


	2. Beginning

Maddie's apartment was small—more than that, it was old, and not the sort of old that people look at and think "oh, how quaint."

The sort of old that people cringe at.

After fighting with her door—the lock kept getting stuck, and the landlord wouldn't fix it—she entered the basement apartment. Maddie dropped her purse onto the wobbly, water stained table that stood decrepit in one corner next to the mini fridge and the sink. Faded seashell-patterned wallpaper coated the two-room apartment, and a couple of the lights had burned out.

Sure, it had been hard getting used to at first, but now it didn't seem half so bad. A couple more months and Maddie thought she might even be able to call the place "home."

The light on the answering machine was flashing—Maddie sighed. It was probably dad trying to get in touch, Mom looking to make her deadbeat daughter less of a disappointment, the landlord wondering about the rent... She pressed a button on the answering machine and dug into her purse for the bulging bag of dumplings that she'd ordered at the Paper Lantern.

Sure enough, the first message was from Maddie's father.

"Madeleine, you can't stay angry at me forever—" _Oh really_, Maddie thought. _Watch me!_ "I'm in town for the weekend and I thought we could go to the park and have an ice cream, or feed the ducks or something. Tawnie and I—"

Maddie pressed her finger down on another button and cut the message short. The next one began as she bit down on one of the oily dumplings.

"Hello, this is Powers calling for Maddie Maddox. I am calling in answer to the resignation form that you submitted last week. There are certain things which must be discussed prior to your resignation is finalized, namely the highly recommended option of being reassigned to another hero. There will be a car outside your address at nine o'clock A.M., sharp, tomorrow morning."

Maddie nearly choked on her dumpling. Reassignment to another hero? Highly recommended? A _car_ being sent to her apartment tomorrow morning?

"How rude," Maddie said to the answering machine. "They could have at least said please."

**xXx**

Manners aside, she was still ready at eight thirty the next morning. Powers hadn't mentioned whether she was to wear her super-suit or not, and so Maddie had opted to go dressed as a normal person. A black pencil skirt and a flowery silk blouse, as well as spiky high heels that Maddie had bought at a local thrift store, added a bit of maturity—as well as height—to her person. She'd twisted her hair up in a French pleat and—for once—had bothered to do her makeup. One did not attend a meeting with Principal Powers without being prepared both physically and mentally.

Sure enough, there was a school bus outside Maddie's home at nine o'clock sharp. Not exactly high-class transportation, but it got the job done.

Maddie locked her apartment behind her and walked towards the school bus. Just as she reached it, the doors slid open to reveal a grumpy old lady behind the wheel.

"Hello," Maddie said politely as she stepped onto the vehicle. The woman grunted and threw the bus into gear.

Maddie cast an eye around the bus's interior. At first glance, it seemed almost unoccupied—completely empty—but there, in the very back of the bus with his red-streaked hair obscuring his face, was Warren Peace. He hadn't seemed to notice her—he was staring out of one of the windows—and Maddie decided that all would be well if they could just ignore each other. It would be a nice, quiet ride to the school, with no questions or sympathy to be expressed…not that Warren even knew who she was. He'd made that pretty clear last night.

Maddie didn't care about that, anyway.

She slid quietly into one of the empty seats just behind the driver. She shifted uncomfortably—Maddie'd forgotten how lumpy the seats were. Following Warren's example, she looked out the window and waited.

**xXx**

It was a short ride, but bumpy. Maddie's hair had become less of a pleat and more of a loose wave by the time the bus touched down in the Sky High parking lot. The doors of the bus squealed open and Maddie, with one hand pressed to the back of her head as a way to prevent the demise of her carefully hairsprayed creation, dashed out and made for the school. She hoped that the bathrooms were still in the same spots, but with her luck Professor Medulla would probably have demolished them during one of his "questionable" experiments.

The doors slid open just before she reached the top of the stairs, and from their maw stepped Principal Powers. Maddie gave up on her hair—she cleared the last few steps and shook out her hair. It was still damp from her shower, and probably looked kinky as well. Powers looked serene and put-together as usual. Darn her.

"Hello, Madeleine," the woman smiled graciously at Maddie. "So glad you could make it."

"A pleasure," Maddie replied.

Principal Powers leaned a bit to her right and peered around Maddie's shoulder. "Welcome to you as well, Mr. Peace."

Maddie turned around. Just behind her stood Warren Peace, looking as punk-goth as he usually did—complete with the studded biker gloves.

"Thanks," he said, "But if it's all the same, I'd like to finish this whole process up. I took time off work for this."

"Of course." Principal Powers nodded sagely and waved a hand towards the doors. "Follow me." She shepherded Maddie and Warren into the school and down one of the hallways that led to her office.

"In here," Powers pulled open a door and beckoned Maddie and Warren into her office. "Take a seat—I'll be back in just a moment." She shut the door behind them.

They sat. Up until now, Warren and Maddie had politely ignored each other. Maddie had clasped her hands in front of her and stared at the lockers or the back of Powers' head, and Warren had probably done the same.

"So…what are you here for?" Warren asked. Maddie glanced over at him. He was inspecting the back of one of his gloves, picking at a frayed thread with his fingers.

"Something about my resignation," she said quietly. "Powers said something about alternatives that she wanted to talk to me about."

"Huh." Warren picked at his glove some more.

"But I'm going to resign anyway," Maddie continued. "I don't want to be hero support for another hero. It feels like…like…"

"Like betrayal," Warren finished for her. He glanced her way. "I know."

Maddie nodded and twiddled her thumbs. The clock on Principal Powers' desk was ticking so loudly—did it have to do that?

They sat in silence for what seemed—for Maddie—an eternity. She gave a sigh of relief when the door behind them clicked open and Powers walked in to sit behind her desk.

"Well," Powers said, "I'll be brief. Both of you are exceptional in your respective lines of work—Warren as a hero and Maddie as hero support. My associates and I have discussed this thoroughly and we have a proposition." She placed her elbows on top of her desk, steepled her fingers and peered at the two that sat before her. "We want you to team up."

"What?" Maddie asked. Beside her, Warren shifted in his chair.

"It would be far too much of a loss to the Super Hero Initiative if two of our best rising stars left us before they even had a chance to prove themselves. We want you two to pair up—just for a month long trial period. See how you work together and such."

"No," Warren and Maddie said simultaneously. They looked at each other and then back at Principal Powers.

"Oh," she looked crestfallen. "I did hope that you'd—

Somewhere in the school, a siren went off. Principal Powers gasped. "Security breach," she exclaimed, flicking on the intercom. "Doughnuts are in the faculty room," she said. Her voice echoed loudly through the school. "Repeat—doughnuts are in the faculty room." She flicked it off again and stood, straightening her blazer as she did so.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait here," she told Warren and Maddie. "Let us take care of this and then we can take care of the paperwork to release you from the line of duty." She flashed them a smile and dissolved into a glowing light that whizzed from the room with a flash. A faint boom shook the school.

Maddie shifted around in her seat and looked at Warren.

"What?" he glared at her.

"How would you feel about a last hurrah?" Maddie grinned. Another boom rocked the school.


	3. Of Monsters and Maddie

**A/N: First of all, thanks to **Shadowed Replica, frozenangel1988, **and** "guest" **for the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long, I had some major writers block (blame Warren. I just couldn't figure out how to write him as dark, brooding, deep, slightly sarcastic… hopefully I did a good job here.) and some personal stuff. "Personal stuff" meaning I was lazy and found a new stack of books to read. Hehe…**

**Now, just a little heads up. I kind of want to keep elements of the movie in here, so be prepared for some clichés and puns and random coincidences (that may or may not be random in the first place).**

**Now, what are you waiting for? Read already! **

**xXx**

"Dude," Maddie squealed as she cinched her utility belt around her waist. "Check that _out_!"

Warren shrugged. He was leaning against a locker with his arms folded across the front of his Black Sabbath T-shirt. His eyes were sleepy and he had an expression on his face that practically screamed "Help, I'm so bored. Oh please save me from this torture," in a sarcastic sort of way.

"What do you think it is," Maddie rubbed her hands together. "It's big and green, but it's definitely too serpentine to be the Ogre. Besides, I heard that the Commander and Jetstream took him down forever and a day ago. Maybe it's…oh, what's his name… like, Mr. Jealousy or something. Tim told me about him once, he's supposed to be this terrifying Empath and—"

"Serpentine?" Warren said slowly, raising one eyebrow.

Maddie stopped talking and glared at him. "Can _you_ think of something else that describes it like that? I don't think so." Before them, the green snake-thing gave a monster-like roar and crashed through a wall faster than a bulldozer would have.

"Serpentine works," Warren concurred. He took a step forward and craned his head upward to where the roof should have been. Naturally, it wasn't. The creature had crashed through it, leaving only jagged splinters of wooden beams and dangling shingles that edged the gaping hole. Maddie turned her head up as well. Through the open ceiling, she could see Powers doing her sparkly comet thing up in the air around the monster's thrashing head.

"Move, kids, move!" shouted an all-to-familiar voice from behind them. Maddie took a step to the left just in time to avoid Coach Boom dashing by in his shorts and baseball cap. He leaped up through the hole in the roof and disappeared from sight.

"You know," Maddie said, "Last week I told somebody that I kind of missed going here. I never thought I could regret one statement so much."

Warren snorted.

Maddie turned around and looked at him. "Don't just stand there," she said. "You're the hero. Get a move on before Coach Boom decides to do something—" she stopped as a sonic yell rippled through the school. "—brave," she finished, shaking her head. "Ouch, too late…"

Another sonic boom almost knocked her off her feet this time. Warren stood unshaken beside his locker. Maddie threw him a glare and then tilted her head back.

"HEY!" she shouted. "COACH, GIVE US A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME!"

She regretted that almost immediately. As Maddie shouted, she could see the creature hesitate, and then tilt its head downwards. One red eye glinted maniacally.

"Warren," Maddie said, still training her eyes on the serpent.

"What?"

"Move!" Maddie dove into a backwards handspring just as the creature plunged nose-first into the spot where she'd been standing a moment before.

Maddie landed on her feet and, much to her surprise and happiness, stuck the landing.

"Woo!" she said as the beast thrashed its way through another hole in the ceiling, "that was a rush."

"No kidding," Warren muttered. He'd moved just in time to avoid the creature. "It's doing a number on the school."

As if on cue, the building gave a great groan.

"_Yeah…" _Maddie eyed the shifting coils of the beast that were taking up most of the hall. "We're gonna have to do something about that."

Warren shrugged. "Why? The teachers have it under control."

Maddie glanced upward just as Coach Boomer crashed through the hole in the ceiling and made a considerable dent in the floor.

Warren growled under his breath.

"You spoke too soon!" Maddie grinned. "Jinxed us. You owe me a soda."

"Different jinx," Warren sighed.

"Whatever," Maddie unclipped a small flask from her utility belt. "So, you know what giant snakes really hate?"

"Whiskey shots?"

"What? Oh, no." Maddie tossed Warren the flask. "They hate fire! That's some kind of flammable liquid…never had a chance to use it while I was working with Tom. Try not to let this thing damage the school any more than it has, will you?" Maddie took a step backwards.

"Um…where are you going?"

Maddie shrugged. "The science lab."

"Why?"

"Where else to look for information on how to defeat a maniacal reptile set on crunching its way through the school?"

"Good point." Warren popped the lid off of Maddie's flask and sniffed it. "That is rank."

"Now you see why I never used it before." Maddie grinned. "Get going, then." She turned and dashed off towards the science hall, stopping briefly to brush some crumbled drywall off of her shoulder before she disappeared from sight.

Warren held the flask at arm length and gave it an experimental squeeze. Green slime spurted from the container and landed on the floor.

"Flammable, huh?" He said to himself, and tossed a spark at it the gelatinous blob.

**xXx**

"I'm afraid that this is all I can do for you, Miss Maddox," Professor Medulla clasped his hands apologetically from beneath his desk.

"Thanks, sir," Maddie cocked the roughly gun-shaped object and smiled as blue lights lit up all along the side of the polished steel surface. A low whine buzzed through the object.

"Ah, MissMaddox…" Professor Medulla winced.

"What?"

"Do try not to damage it…"

"Will do, professor." Maddie slid the gun into a loop on her utility belt. "But, sir… if it comes down to saving the school or your ray…I'm saving the school."

Medulla gave a resigned groan and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you must. But only if those are your only two choices—this is a very important invention."

Maddie wasn't listening. She'd already ducked back through the doors of the classroom. It was a fairly quick trip back to the south wing of the school—the wing where the snake-monster-giant-thing was.

She rounded one last corner and was confronted by…

"Wow," she half-coughed, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve, "I did not know it was that flammable." She squinted at the blazing wall of fire that was successfully blocking traffic through the hall. It was glowing, crackling orange and blue, and it was spitting smoke out almost as well as the fire was burning.

"Neither did I," Warren said, emerging mysteriously from a strategically placed cloud of smoke. Maddie glanced at him…and then glanced again.

"Hey, Warren?"

"What?" he grunted.

"Your eyebrows…"

He glared darkly at her, and she clamped her mouth shut. Even with singed facial hair, he managed to be cool, brooding _and_ threatening.

"Never mind then," Maddie chirped. "Hey, if you could, like, blast a hole in the wall of fire for me…that'd be great."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna go beat the monster, _that's_ why. Maddie patted her utility belt. "All it took was a little sweet-talking and I'm back on Medulla's A-list. Now will you open the wall already?"

"Nope."

The school gave another groan, masking Maddie's frustrated growl. "What do you mean nope, you idiot?" she gestured wildly at the fire. "It's not that hard! I go through, we take care of the monster, and zippedeedooda, just like that we're in the clear and we can move on with our normal lives! Is that so hard to understand, mister tall-dark-and-heroic?"

Warren shrugged. "I just think maybe I should be the one to go through."

"Oh yeah?" Maddie folded her arms and glared back at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm less likely to get myself killed. I finally placed you, Maddie Maddox. It's been bugging me all day, and I finally know where I've seen you."

"I fail to see how this helps us save the freaking day, Warren."

"You're the sidekick of that dead hero. The one that nearly killed herself trying to save her hero even though she knew he was already gone."

Maddie froze.

"Am I right?"

Maddie flexed her hands into tight fists and then loosened them again. Deep breaths, she told herself. Deep breaths, Maddie.

Warren held out a smoking hand. "Just tell me what to do and I'll take care of it."

Maddie backed away.

"Listen," she said, "I don't know what you're implying, but I don't have a death wish or…or anything like that. Now, I doubt that you know how to operate this thing right, it's very delicate and I only just got a crash course from the prof, so I'd appreciate being let through before I forget his instructions."

Warren looked at her.

Maddie stepped sideways to stand directly beside the fire. "Open it or I'll just walk through."

He sighed. "Fine." He reached with one hand and pulled back the fire like one would pull back a curtain. The entire thing parted like the Red Sea.

"Ooh, handy," Maddie cooed and stepped through, followed closely by Warren. On the other side, it seemed that the snake-thing had made itself comfortable. Roiling dark coils twisted slowly back and forth through the halls. One coil—Maddie presumed it was the neck—led out onto the roof.

"There," she pointed up. "That's where we need to go. I need to shoot its head."

"Okay." Warren looked up. "Want a boost?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

Maddie laughed and pressed a button on her utility belt. A grappling hook flew through the hole and latched itself onto something on the roof.

"I'm fine," she said.

**xXx**

The thing's head was huge, slimy and green. Four great red eyes were mounted on top of its skull. There were fangs, as well—huge crooked yellow daggers that shot every which way from its mouth.

"Would you look at that," Maddie tut-tutted and pulled the ray from her belt.

"What?" Warren asked, checking to make sure that the creature wasn't going to make a dive for them. It wasn't—Principal Powers, in her little glowing star, was still distracting it well enough that they'd been able to get this close.

"I think that's Coach Boomer's hat on its tooth." Maddie pointed. "Kinda creepy."

"Do you want to take pictures, or can we shoot it now?"

"Actually, a picture would be—"

"Maddie."

"Oh, fine." Maddie rolled her eyes and pulled the ray from her belt. She checked it and flicked the safety off. A row of glowing buttons emerged from a side panel.

"Fancy," Warren muttered.

"Punk," Maddie retorted, typing several numbers into the panel. The gun gave a mechanical hiss.

"That's good, right?" Warren asked.

"Of course it's good." Maddie wrapped one hand around the handle of the ray and slid a finger over the trigger. She straightened her shoulders and squinted up at the great beast.

"HEY!" she shouted, waving her free hand in the air, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?"

The beast's head swiveled around. All four eyes focused on Maddie, and she wasn't absolutely certain…but she could swear there was a little drool coming from its mouth. The thing didn't waste any time—it dove straight for Maddie, its mouth gaping wide.

Maddie raised the ray and waited until the shot was certain before she pulled the trigger.

The gun gave a weak "pew" and sent a weak spray of sparks into the monster's mouth.

Nothing happened—the monster kept on coming.

MAddie squeezed her eyes shut and vowed that she would come back to the dead specifically to haunt Professor Medulla. That'd teach him to give out faulty weaponry.

She sat there for a second, thinking up every sort of horrible thing she would do as a ghost to torment the professor.

And, just like when she'd pulled the trigger of the ray, nothing happened. She wasn't enveloped by a great cavern of a mouth, or injected with quick-acting venom, or wrapped up in coils of certain death.

Cautiously, she opened one eye…and then the other.

The monster was gone.

"Hey, hey!" MAddie tucked the ray back into her belt and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm alive!" She took a step forward, not really headed anywhere—in fact, she was contemplating to some kind of jig in commemoration of not being swallowed up by a giant reptile—when she heard a faint hiss-roar at her feet and felt something tap the toe of her shoe.

**xXx**

"Please, Principal Powers," Maddie pleaded, "Let me keep him!"

The principal steepled her fingers in front of her and looked at Maddie as though she'd lost her mind. "You do realize, Miss Maddox, that that thing in your hand is the same thing that almost swallowed you alive five minutes ago, don't you?"

"The tiny version's just so cute, though. And I don't think he really wanted to eat me, he was probably scared or something. I'll take good care of him, there's an old aquarium in my apartment that I can keep him in…"

"That thing's a genetic experiment, Miss Maddox. Although we are currently at a loss as to how it escaped, we are certainly not going to allow you to remove it from the premesis."

"I think I'll call him Andre."

"Do not give the genetic experiment a name, Miss Maddox."

"You don't like it?"

"On the contrary—I very much like the name. But could we please focus on the task at hand?"

Maddie shook her head. "Yes, sorry Principal. Our resignations…" the reptile curled his tale around her wrist and she smiled.

"About that," Principal Powers leaned forward. "You two worked so well together today that I've decided not to accept your resignations."

Warren sighed. "But we didn't even really work together."

"You can't just decide things like this on your own, Powers," Maddie said. "We want to resign. We're resigning."

"You keep saying that...but I'm afraid it isn't happening," the principal said. "If possible, the council would like you two to form a team."

"My shift starts in half an hour," Warren stood up. "Sorry, Principal."

Maddie stood as well. "I have to take Andre back to his cold, dark cell in the lab," she sighed, "since I'm not allowed to keep him…"

The two exited the principal's office.

Powers sighed and reached for the phone on her desk. She held down the number seven.

"Powers calling," she said and waited several seconds before continuing. "Sir, the snake didn't do it. They're hell-bent on leaving."

She listened for several seconds, picked up a pen, and scribbled something down on a note pad. "Yessir. Yes, I understand. What do you mean you'll take care—ah. And are we still on for dinner tonight? Good. See you at six. Love you…"


End file.
